


All Hail the Queen

by Astiar



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: BAMF Pepper Potts, F/F, F/M, Gen, Other, Pepper is a queen, Protective Natasha Romanov, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-02-16 18:11:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13059384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astiar/pseuds/Astiar
Summary: Pepper didn't get her position by sleeping her way to the top. She is observant and takes no crap. She decides to subtly call out her delectable new assistant. It's cute how Phil thinks he can get one over on her.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Now being removed from the ficlet series as it's grow to full fic. lol

 

“Natalie where are those files I asked for?” Pepper says walking into her office. Her face is drawn with lines of exhaustion. She hadn't slept more than five hours in the last fifty but she was still going strong and running the company as best as she could.

“Here you are Miss Potts.” The lovely red head replies. Natasha Romanov once Natalia Romanova was assigned to watch Tony Stark and protect Pepper if need be. She never planned to care for the woman. Natalie, as she was being called on this op, respected how Pepper took command of Stark, both the business and the man. Being her assistant these past weeks has shown her that Pepper is made of steel. There is nothing that can shake that woman. She also doubts Pepper is fooled by her. Natasha has noticed long piercing looks like she can see the dripping ledger hidden under her chic suit.

 

“Tony is rather indisposed this evening Natalie.” Pepper said almost a week later. “I'd like you to be my escort to the Gala.”

Natasha's eyebrow raised. “Won't that send mixed messages Miss Potts?”

“Tony and I are not dating. I would expect you to be smart enough to not fall for news room trash.” The voice she used was even and light but there was a very subtle lit of disappointment.

Natasha was shocked at actually being affected by it. That some how in the last six weeks Pepper Potts opinion came to matter to her. She was a deadly assassin with more red in her ledger than Stark had money in the bank. Why would the opinion of this civilian matter to her.

Instead of showing her shock and confusion at the feeling she nodded her head. “It would be my pleasure.”

“Make sure you don't wear anything tight enough for that gun holster to show.” Pepper said over her shoulder as she left the room.

Natasha stared after her shock only showing in her widened eyes. She couldn't stop the slow smile that took over her face. Pepper had a keen eye for detail. She wondered what else the CEO had noticed.

 

“So how long has Phil been keeping an eye on us?” She asked as they walked arm and arm up the steps at the Gala. Pepper was smiling for the cameras like she didn't have a care in the world.

“All along there was light monitoring since Howard did help found Shield.” She saw no point in lying now. “How long have you known I was a plant?”

“Since you walked through the door. No secretary can cross a marble floor without a sound in three inch heels.” She replied with a sparkle in her eyes. “I thought it was rather sweet of Phil to give me one of his agents as a body guard.”

Natasha made a startled sound, a real chuckle bubbling up. “You would make a good agent Miss Potts.”

“You do make a good assistant Natalie. You know you can call me Pepper.” She added as they entered the Gala.

“Ah Miss Potts, it's wonderful to see you tonight.” The man at the door said.

“Senator Chancellor how nice of you to greet us.” She replied with a smile as if it really was a pleasure and if Natasha hadn't heard her calling him an idiotic, over conservative, misogynist she might have believed it.

“And who is your _friend_?” The _man_ asked looking hard at Natasha.

“Oh this is my assistant. As Tony got caught up at work I decided to reward her with his invitation.” She said pleasantly. “She is excellent at her job and I've been thinking of offering her a raise.”

He smiled like he was relieved and nodded to them not asking more questions.

“Tell me Natalie, how many ways could you kill him without ruining that dress?”

Natasha found herself chuckling against her will again. “Without taking off my shoes, five.”

“And with?”

“Nine depending on what he has in his pockets.” She replied voice even.

Pepper laughed a noise like crystal bells. It was soothing and beautiful. “You are a rare gem Natalie.” Pepper said as they made their way toward the host, who was one of the few powerful men Pepper actually liked. “Breathtakingly beautiful and equally deadly.”

“The same could be said about you only that we favor different weapons.” She replied with respect shining in her eyes.

“Different weapons indeed.”

The rest of that night passed on light topics and idle networking. Natalie was being introduced as her executive assistant and right hand. Natasha wasn't sure if what she was saying was what was really being offered or if there was a deeper level of corporate maneuvering going on that even she couldn't read.

 

Things went back to normal for the rest of the week the only change was that some of the people that were routed through her now knew her name and were looking to get in her good graces as well as Pepper's.

Saturday afternoon Pepper told her to get in the car for once driving herself instead of having Happy drive them.

They arrived at a small shop that Natasha easily recognized as a gun range.

“Come now Natalie don't look so shocked. Are you going to tell me you didn't know my father ran a chain of hunting and fishing shops? Or that I have a gun license.” She asked with a raised eyebrow.

“It was assumed that you no longer practiced that skill.”

“Shooting man shaped targets was one of the best ways to deal with Tony. Now it helps with the general misogyny of the corporate world.” She said taking a hand gun and checking it over before nodding.

Natasha did the same. After their first clips she gives Pepper's target a small smile. She seemed to have a thing for head shots and her accuracy was well above average. “I have to agree.” Natasha said putting in another clip. “I didn't realize how much all those back handed comments were getting to me.” Her target had an even distribution of head and heart shots all clustered as close as possible.

“It's like a fine dusting of snow. You don't realize how heavy it's gotten until you brush it all off and sit by the fire.” Pepper replied picking up a larger weapon and practicing with it.

 

For the next months as Pepper began to worry more and more for Tony, Saturday's at the range became their hobby. Natasha never told her her real name but she did tell her almost everything else. By the time her position was revealed Pepper knew all about the red in her ledger and didn't seem to care.

“Natasha, Natalia, Natalie, I don't care what you call yourself.” Pepper told her leaning in and pecking her on the lips. “I promised myself I wouldn't kiss you until you told me your real name.” The ginger said with a grin.

Tony stared at them. “Are you sure I'm not dead. I'm pretty sure I'd only see things like that when I'm dead.”

“If you die I will bring you back and kill you myself Anthony Stark.” Pepper told him with a dark look. “I just got Stark Industries straitened out and we are still finding moles, which I don't appreciate Phil.” She added turning to said agent. “I allowed Natasha to stay because she owned up to being a spy even if she never said it out loud. She didn't lie to my face like those other five agents I've sent running back to Shield. If you want someone watching over the company and us man up and ask. This is not the preschool playground where you flirt by putting frogs down a girls dress.”

Phil looked down blushing. “I apologize for making you feel slighted Pepper. I will not under estimate your abilities again. I'll get a list of people that would fit well in Stark Industries and have Natasha deliver them.”

“That's another thing I want Natasha, if she would like,” Pepper said with a soft smile at her fellow red head. “to work for me when she is on leave or in the area. I will always leave a place open for her. In the company and my life.” She offered not looking away from Natasha's face so the spy could see the truth in her words.

“Pep, you can't date the spy.” Tony whined.

She looked at him. “Tony you do not get to dictate who I see on my personal time. I like Natasha and if she is amiable I would like to take her to a non business dinner some time.”

Natasha smiled softly. “I would like that.” Phil had a hard time not gaping when a soft blush rose to her cheeks and she actually looked shy. “I would also like to continue our Saturday meetings.”

Pepper took one of her hands. “That sounds perfect. Maybe you can bring your unnamed archer friend some time. I would love to meet him as well.”

She smiled leaning in kissing Pepper softly as if she was a dream and anything more would cause her to wake up alone.

“It's official I have died and some how coned my way into the good place.” Tony said watching the ladies. “What are the chances of naked mud wrestling?”

Both gave him a stare that said it all.

“Ok not dead and I withdraw my question.”

“You are smarter than I thought.” Natasha told him.

 

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

 

“Natalia,” Pepper said, some months later, in a warning tone. “We are on a vacation. I don't care who called you where. Our time is our time and if you are going I am coming. I should have never agreed to that detour for an interrogation." She added with a huff while packing their bags. She didn't care who's clothes ended up in what bag as most of Natasha's non-work attire lived in Pepper's closet anyway.  

Natasha sighed. When she used her birth name she knew Pepper was serious and there would be no changing her mind. Against protocol and her better judgment she kissed the other gingers cheek and began helping pack their things.

Several hours and two helicopter re-fueling stops, they had arrived at the trap.

Once the child had climbed out the window Pepper squeezed Natasha's hand and stood. “Hello Dr. Banner.” She addressed the man causing him to turn quickly and look at them. “Sorry for the deception I advised against it. That play never works on Tony and he can be more destructive than your alter ego when in a mood. My name is Pepper Potts, CEO of Stark Industries. I was on vacation when SHIELD called my partner here in for an assignment. They are also in need of your expertise in gamma radiation to track a missing object of great danger.”

He stared at her not sure what to say to the open words and kind smile. He was much more use to dealing with agents like the woman behind this one who was trying her best to hide her fear. He could see her hand on her gun as she monitored the distance between him and Miss. Potts.

“If you would like I, and Stark Industries, can hide you places not even SHIELD will find you again. You can be assured that if General Ross comes to my office he'll only get his back side handed to him.” She grinned wider and just a touch feral. “That is if I don't ask Nat to shoot him first.”

“Why? Why would you help me?”

Her smile turned sad and sorrowful. “You mean why would I help a monster?” He nodded head bowed. She stepped closer and lifted his chin so he was looking into her eyes. “Because you came all this way to help a child, to heal a stranger and that is all the reason I need.”

Bruce stepped back and looked away. “I'll help with this mission, as long as they don't want the big guy. We can... we can talk about anything else after.”

Pepper chuckled and took his hand. “From where I stand you are no small man now.” she joked to break the tension.

A small smile touched his lips. She grinned wider pulling him over and took the hand off Nat's weapon to thread their fingers together. She kissed the other woman's cheek. “Don't worry so dear. If it's between him killing me and you defending me, ALL my money is on you.” Her smile turned sappy. “My money's always on you.”

The other agents didn't know what to say when they saw the soft pink on Romanov's cheeks. There were several that thought Pepper was some kind of goddess. How this woman had talked the Hulk into joining them while in flip flops, and a blue sundress they could hardly believe even if they had heard the whole thing.

On soldier asked on the fight back, “You think she's some kind of mutant?”

The other guy shrugged. “If she is I'm glad she's on our side.”

Another nearby soldier spoke up. “Dude she tamed the Hulk in 15 minutes, made the Widow blush and runs one of the biggest companies in the world. The only reason she'd not trying to take over the world is because she already owns it. Potts is the freakin' Queen of Earth and no one is telling me different.”

The rest of the team sent as backup nodded in agreement. Over the next year or so several would be approached by Hyrda. Not one would take the offer, they all decided that day they firmly sail under the good ship Potts and that's that.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No longer a oneshot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> covers the rest of the Avengers and set up for more later. When later will be... no clue
> 
> Not Steve bashing. I promise. He's just stubborn. 
> 
> Not 100% happy with how this worked out but....

 

“Loki means to unleash the Hulk.” Natasha says over comms.

 

“Tony, have you been harassing Dr. Banner?” Pepper asks walking into the lab calmly. She gives tight smiles to both of them. “I was hoping to have Dr. Banner work in one of our facilities. Do I need to renegotiate so that you know as much about his location as Ross?”

 

Bruce looks between the inventor and the CEO. He shakes his head and chuckles. “No ma'am. Tony and I seem to work well together. Even if he is...” He trailed off rubbing the back of his head ears turning red.

 

“I am well aware doctor.” She answers with a warm grin. She places a hand on Bruce's arm. As she turns her smile on Tony who looks shocked a mischievous twinkle enters her eyes.

 

“Betrayed by my own gal Friday.” He dramatically replies hand to his heart matching mischievous look on his face.

 

They share a chuckle which dies as Fury walks in.

 

“What are you doing Mr. Stark?” He demands.

 

“Kinda been wondering the same thing about you.” The inventor replies.

 

“You are suppose to be locating the Tesseract.”

 

“You'll get your cube back.” He turns the screen showing the files Jarvis has found. “What's Phase 2?”

 

Pepper had been watching the byplay and Steve's entrance. She stepped back closer to the scepter. A buzz in her ear caught her attention and she turned to look at the staff. She noticed the glow. It seemed almost pleased at the fight beginning behind her.

 

“Enough!” Pepper shouted with a force and fury none of them had heard from the composed CEO.

As they all turned to her she grabbed the scepter in one hand pointing a perfectly manicured nail at the sphere on top. “I don't know what you are doing, why or how but if you do not stop Now I will hand you melted down into a sumo belt for the largest, most unwashed man I can find.”

 

Thor stepped up behind her taking the scepter gently. Pepper stepped back in shock, she staggered a bit. Bruce caught her arm. She looked up and around at the room eyes wide and slightly panicked.

 

Before anything could be said there was an explosion. Bruce held onto Pepper curling around her as they fell.

 

“This thing was attacking our minds and the maiden you wished to send away is the only who realized.” Thor said glaring at Fury. “I shall keep possession of this as I alone have the training to withstand it's power.” That said he jumped into the hole going to face Loki.

 

Pepper looked up at the green form below her. She patted the large chest fondly. “Thank you for shaving me.” She slid off one side and looked around. Tapping the ear piece she always wore. “Jarvis, where am I and what's the status?” She demanded back to the man she'd fallen with.

 

There was a groan and a roar from behind her.

 

“Welcome back. Good to see you aren't hurt. We need to get to Loki. I don't have any weapons so I'll stay with you. Ok?” She asked with a tight smile. This was not how she planned to spend her day.

 

Hulk looked at her. “Nice lady not scared.”

 

“I am very scared.” She admitted. “I'm scared of this thing falling from the sky, of Tony or Natasha getting hurt. Lots of things scare me right now. You are not one of them.”

 

Hulk smiled. “Where?”

 

She tilted her head getting directions from Jarvis. “This way. My friends call me Pepper. Saving me definitely makes us friends.”

 

 

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

 

“.... Even I don't know what it...” Phil is cut off by two gun shots. He turns, sees Pepper flanked by the hulk then turns to see Loki stumbling back from him holding his face.

 

“You impotent mortal!” He shouts pointing the scepter he'd taken from Thor at her. He'd moved a moment too fast leaning his cheek and neck grazed blood flowing.

 

Hulk roars and launches at Loki. Pepper goes over and gets Coulson on his feet.

 

During their struggle the cage is dropped and hulk ends up following it due to the Helicarrier lurching to one side. Pepper forces Phil to retreat. They meet Fury and Hill in the hall.

 

“Loki, Thor, Hulk and the scepter are gone.” He reports head bowed.

 

“Where is Natalia?” Pepper asks, getting the answer from Jarvis she heads off ignoring the spies.

 

The moment she opens the door and sees the red head she gives a half sob throwing her arms around her. “Don't do that to me again.” Pepper kisses the side of her neck cradling the back of her head.

 

Nat just holds her, one arm firmly around her waist while the other rubs soothing circles on her back. She doesn't say anything until Pepper stops shaking.

 

 

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

 

Pepper calls the Avengers to a meeting just after Thor and Loki leave. They all look at her wondering what was going on.

 

Pepper hands each of them, Tony included, a folder. “Here are Stark contracts. If you should choose to sign them you would be members of Stark Industries. You will have a Stark pay check, room and board in any number of facilities you choose. Medical, dental and life insurance for you and any dependents. These contract also in a sense make you Stark property, your names, pseudonyms, and any marketing of your brands will be handled by us. That will allow me to take care of the Avengers PR, public appearances, fan and hate mail, along with any other issues that might arise in the future as you grow into your new celebrity status.”

 

She paused letting them look over the contracts and think. “Now know these are a one time offer. This protection is only valid until you leave this room. After that Start Industries will very publicly take no part in cleaning up your messes or helping you out of any future legal trouble.”

 

Pepper took a seat pulling out her data pad and doing what work she could while she waited.

 

Tony looked at her then the papers. The set of her shoulders told him there was more and this paperwork was the only way to find out what. Reading over it he smiled. Iron Man was already copyrighted and owned by Stark, but this was even deeper he not only meant ownership of the name, but the suits, all the parts and prototypes that went into them and any future ones. Pepper would own his ass. Not that he minded if there was one person in this world he trusted with his life it was her.

 

Tony looked up to see Natasha sliding the folder to Pepper. The pleased smile on His CEO's face was hard to miss. Tony added his signature and passed his over as well. A slight nod then a smile to Banner as his joined the pile.

 

Pepper didn't look at the last two. Steve was clenching the folder in one hand, seems he hadn't even opened it. Barton had his nose in the pages reading them over and mouthing some of the words really taking the offer in.

 

They stayed like that for a long moment. Tony and Bruce started discussing a new paper that had come out, Pepper working, Natasha on her phone as they waited. Finally Barton signed and slid it down.

 

“Are you all really just going to let her own you like... like... Things?” Steve shouted standing and slamming the folder onto the table.

 

“I read the offer Captain.” Natasha said looking up at him posture loose but eyes dangerous. “It offers protection and I trust my lover.”

 

Steve turned an interesting red. “You're going to turn your back on SHIELD?”

 

Nat just raised an eyebrow. When he opened his moth to speak she cut him off. “I never said that and I have already made my decision. You seem to have made yours.”

 

Pepper placed her hand on Natasha's arm before things could get violent. “Captain Rogers, I understand why you wouldn't want to be under such a contract and I will not force you to sign it. You are welcome to come and go from this tower as you please and use any of it's facilities without obligation. But to protect this company and the thousands who work for and depend on me I can't offer you more than that with out a legally binding contract. I can't put those peoples necks on the line for a rouge agent. You are welcome to work for SHIELD and be a Stark employee you would simply be a consultant to the agency.”

 

He didn't say anything but Pepper could tell he wasn't going to budge. “Captain, if that is your final decision feel free to go. I have a few other things to discuss with my new employees. If you will come back in tomorrow at noon I'll have a tour arranged for you. You are welcome to take a room in the tower built to your specification.” She told him with a smile.

 

Steve looked to the others but he knew they weren't coming with him. He just didn't understand why. He was not about to be someone's dancing monkey again. They'd see soon enough when they were on stage being Stark's mouth piece.

 

 

Pepper signed and gave a light shake of her head when Steve all but slammed the door.

 

“So what's really going on? Tony asked giving the door a dark look. He didn't like Cap thinking Pep was taking advantage of them.

 

She smiled at Tony but it didn't reach her eyes and looked as tired as the one she'd worn while he was dieing. “Before that can I ask?”

 

Natasha just took her hand and smiled softly. Worry clouding the love shining in her eyes.

 

“Where goes Nat so goes my ship.” Clint said with a grin. “Though seriously I can count those she trust on one hand and still have fingers so if she wants to follow you who am I to argue. And having Stark lawyers to bail me out of trouble isn't too bad either.”

 

Pepper's smile warmed at the archers words. “The lower levels and R&D are animal free zones but your dog is welcome on the residential floors. Well all except mine, I'm allergic. We can discuss your protegee later.”

 

“Hulk trusts you and I think you actually can tell the General and Fury to... um... shove it if needed.”

 

She nods and looks to Tony.

 

“There's something big and it has you almost as worried as when I was dieing. If you need paperwork to ease that and share with the class I'll do whatever you need.” He told her letting the honest, golden heart he hid from the world show just a bit.

 

Pepper lowered her face rubbing her forehead. “I had Jarvis do a deep dive while you were away saving the city. I found... I found things I never wanted to find.”

 

She tabbed her tablet and images from Hydra files started to appear. There was silence as they stared in shock.

 

“I know I've only scratched the surface and I have no clue how deep this cancer might go. That's why I wanted all of you safe, out of SHIELD's clutches. One day this is going to hit the fan and you would have all been in the crossfire.”

 

Tony tapped a few things on his tablet getting the information form himself so he could flip through the into at his speed.

 

Bruce turned from gaping at the news to looking at the spies. Nat and Clint were holding hands. Clinched so hard both their knuckles were white. Their faces though were stone.

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iron Man 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOT STEVE BASHING. 
> 
> Also I have no clue who Tony will end up with, if anyone.

 

Things went back to what could be called normal. Clint took leave partway through the New York cleanup. He had so much to discuss with Laura and Kate about SHIELD, Stark Industry and Hydra, as well as recover from the possession. Nat came back to work with Pepper allowing her into other various agencies to see if they were similarly infected. Pepper did her best to calm the rage and pain her love was feeling, but no amount of time on the range or evenings curled up together was going to speed the healing along.

 

Tony took Bruce to Malibu to work in his original lab while the tower was being redone. Bruce loved the freedom and Tony's skill at distraction. He didn't need to dwell on Nazis infiltrating the worlds governments. When Tony wasn't playing with Bruce and trying to teach the man how to live a little he was working with Jarvis to make sure there was no Hydra in Stark Industry. His mind kept coming back to his father. HE wondered if the man knew about this. If he'd allowed them to take a foot hold, or even unknowingly helped.

 

Steve spent his time learning about this new world, training at SHIELD, and wondering if he'd made a mistake. In the weeks following the attack the others had only made one appearance, stating they were employees of Stark Industries and all communication for the team should go through Stark PR. As she'd said Pepper made it clear that all the Avengers save him were under her protection. He couldn't help but correlate that all the bad press about the damages to the city had his efforts front and center while Stark pushed all the others into best light. Highlighting shots of them saving others and taking down aliens. Hulk's defeat of the whale thing was seen at least once an hour.

 

Steve was also lonely. The other agents treated him like he was the pope or something. They were all nervous school kids. It was better when he could get out and just be a regular guy in the city, or helped with clean up. Clint was on leave and Natasha had taken the rest of her vacation days to make up for dragging Pepper into an invasion so he couldn't even spend time with the agents. With the tower still in such a state he was left with just a few emails from Stark, Banner and Potts.

 

The CEO's time was well taken up. She was all over the world. The only time her and Natasha really spent alone was when they passed out in hotels or the flights from one meeting to another. She was juggling so many things Pepper couldn't devote much time to the Hydra search. Though she was sure to slip Jarvis' USB into a computer at every new site so the AI could look for the agents while she was otherwise occupied. She was working to get the tower rebuilt, better and safer than before. Working on a new screening process for employees that should keep Hydra out. Calming the military of several countries, they were all worried she, and Stark, would use the Avengers as attack dogs against them.

 

The meetings at the UN to discuss the use and assignments given to the Avengers under her care took nearly a week and by the end she was sorely tempted to have Natasha shoot all of the representatives. A small smile crept onto her face though when she thought of the meeting with the World Security Council.

 

“Miss Potts you have been brought before this council to discuss your appropriation of the members of the so called Avengers.” one of the members said. She could tell he hated having to even talk to an 'underling' like her.

 

Pepper smiled serenely. She was on her own today knowing that bringing Natasha into this room would be a terrible idea. Just having Fury's volatile personality was likely to make it more difficult than necessary. “There is only one thing to discuss here.” She handed over a tablet to Fury with digital copies of the content for the other members who were only holograms. Another show of disrespect she didn't appreciate.

 

A British woman spoke up. “You're suing us?” She asked in shocked disbelief.

 

“Our lawyers will be in contact in regards to the launching of a warhead that did damage to Stark property and psychological damage to one of our employees. We are also pursuing restitution for the mental takeover and compromise of another employee while they were on assignment for this agency.” She gathered her things then addressed them again, “I have already worked out the issue of the members of this team under my care with the UN and there will be no farther discussion of terminating their employment.” That said she turned and left the room without a backwards glance.

 

Natasha met her outside the room with a passionate kiss and deep dip. Pepper giggled arms around her. “I take it you were watching.”

 

Nat just kissed the end of her nose in reply and leading the Queen out of the room.  (They could hear a muffled mother F coming from inside)

 

Months and meetings fly by as the team quietly do their parts to find more about Hydra, who they are and where they have wriggled into.

 

After another satisfying meeting where Pepper was able to make good on her promise and tell off General Ross in front of some other high brass, his daughter Betty agreed to join the team. As Bruce was under enough stress right now trying to help Pepper deal with Tony's PTSD she was going to have the lovely chemist come as a surprise at Christmas.

 

Christmas dinner was going splendidly, until Jarvis had to interrupt with another Mandarin bombing.

 

 

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

 

The Black Widow came marching through the hospital corridors. Blood still drying on her uniform and murder in her eyes. She grabbed Tony my the collar and pulled him close. “What happened.” She demanded.

 

Tony had never seen such terror in another persons eyes. Hers were white and wild as his each time he woke from dreams of the ass end of space.

 

He threw his arms around her in understanding. “I'm sorry. Sorry I wasn't there when she needed me, sorry she was so distracted trying to keep me from killing myself.” He sobbed barely feeling when she put one arm around him. “I almost got everyone I care about killed.”

 

They stayed there for a long time as Tony calmed and stopped shaking. “I'm going to get the shrapnel removed and find a way to heal Pep.”

 

Natasha squeezed him with the one arm around his back. “Pepper is tough, do this right even if it takes time. She would be thrilled if you actually started talking to someone about what happened.”

 

“Who can I talk to?” He demanded stepping back. “And what about you? I've seen the bruises from when you have a nightmare.”

 

“I do talk to someone. I talk to my partner. Clint knows more about me than anyone else. He knows things I'm too ashamed to tell Pepper. I've done things Tony, seen things.” She looked away, Natasha hated sharing even if she was growing to care about Tony and Bruce as part of their dysfunctional family. “I would listen and I have no room to judge. Clint was hurt more than he's letting on and Betty has been through a gambit of parental issues on top of everything else. I can see that like me you don't want to lay anymore on Pepper but you have people. People that ignore the asshole you show the world and care about the man inside.”

 

Tony was silent as he turned and lead her to Pepper. He stood in the door thinking about her words, actually listening to what was being offered as the spy showed such love and caring for Pepper.

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> quick overview of Winter Soldier with some Nat X Pepper fluff
> 
> next one covers the fall out. Still wishy washy about Age of Ultron but I know the setup I want for Civil War so that helps

“Fury wants me to work with Steve in Washington.” She said lightly running her fingers down the bare skin of her lovers side. 

Pepper hummed softly enjoying this use of the slow torture her love had learned over the years. How she could use her body as a living weapon to ratchet both their pleasure higher. “Try to keep him safe.”

She gripped Pepper’s hip, “You tried to shelter him. You have offered him safety and sanctuary. There is nothing more you can do until he sees the truth.” nails just biting into the tender flesh. The grip conveying the emotions her voice was void of. 

She sighed and tried to relax. All of the stress and worry was making it harder and harder. The more they learned about Hydra the sicker she felt. 

Tony was getting a bit better after her scare and the surgery. She assumed he was talking to one of the team since his shoulders were losing some of their slump and his eyes looked less like a raccoons each day. However in place of her worry over Tony was worry about Bruce. Just last week he’d snapped and lost his temper on one of the interns. He put the girl into the infirmary and then threw a piece of equipment. It clipped Betty and left a nasty bruise on her cheek. He’s been inconsolable ever since. 

“I know.” She sighed again deeper, some of the tension flowing from her as Natasha turned her over and pulled her close. Burying her face into Natasha’s neck she continued. “I don’t plan on endangering any of SI’s employees or trying to work out what his issue about working for us is. But he is your ally and Tony sees him as a friend. He needs help. I just know when all this mess comes out it’s going to be a shot straight to his heart.” She looked up at her love. She kissed the tip of her nose. “He went into the ice thinking he’d all but finished HYdra and won the war for the good guys. When he learns the truth…. He’s going to be hurt and betrayed. He’ll feel used and probably not want to trust again. All I’m asking is that when that happens you, one of you,” She gestured meaning one of the Avengers, “Bring him home.”

That soft smile came onto her face. The one that warmed her eyes and made Pepper feel like the luckiest person in the multiverse. She knew Natasha had a smile almost as loving reserved for the little girls that asked for her autograph, at the few Avengers meet and greets. 

Pepper leaned up and closed the distance between them determined to enjoy their hours together because there was never enough time before one of their responsibilities called. 

 

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

 

Natasha had just returned from a mission with Steve to the little studio she was renting. She leaned on the door after closing it and took in the sight before her. On the couch between the two windows was Pepper. Her hair undone and falling over her shoulder and outstretched arm. Her phone on the floor not far from the sleep loosed fingers. She was a sight in the black lace camisole which highlighted the freckles across the tops of her cream breasts. The see through top showing the matching panties and stopping just below the curve of her hip. Natasha’s eyes trailed her creamy legs which she knew from experience were softer than the finest silk. 

A silly smile came over her face as she saw her love’s bare feet. Pepper often wore closed toed shoes, for safety when working with Tony, so few people knew her toes always matched the color of her bag. 

Taking in the rest of the room she saw the dinner for two from a nice restaurant sitting on the counter. She knew there would also be Natasha’s favorite tequila in the freezer and some of Pepper’s Kinky Pinky in the frig. She pulled a bottle for Pepper noting that there was already two missing from the six pack and poured herself a glass of tequila before heading over to Pepper’s side. 

She squatted by the couch and ran her fingers through Pepper’s hair. Pepper hummed softly before slowly opening her eyes. 

Pepper gave a soft smile reaching her dangling hand up to brush her knuckles along Natasha’s cheek. “This makes it all worth it.” She said staring into those warm eyes which clouded in confusion. “All of the struggle to keep SI going, all the worry and fear of you or one of the team getting hurt this, getting to wake up and have you be the first thing I see. That makes it all bearable. If I had nothing else, if we were on the run and broke, I’d be happy. As long as you are with me, as long as you keep smiling that smile that turns your eyes to liquid emerald and lets me see your fierce light shining through all darkness that normally clouds them. You, Natalia Romanova are all I ever need.” 

Tears rolled from her wide eyes. The honesty and sincerity of the words broke any remaining barriers to her heart and it overflowed with more love for this woman than she though a person could feel. She buried her face into Pepper’s chest squeezing her tight, making her ribs creek. 

When she had calmed and pulled back her eyes were only just red and she didn’t move to wipe the tear tracks away. “I love you Virginia Potts.”

Pepper all but blinded her with the brightness of her smile. A few tears slipped from her eyes as well. “I love you too.” She replied with a giggle before sealing their lips together. They broke apart after a long kiss that conveyed the love they felt and shared for one another. “Before you distract me any further let’s have dinner.” 

Natasha pecked her lips again before offering a hand to help her off the couch. 

 

When they were almost done with the meal, Natasha spoke up. “I thought you were going to be in Toronto for the next week?”

“Jeffery’s, the head of R&D,” Natasha nodded knowing the name, “His son brought home the stomach flu and now he and his other two kids have it so we had to reschedule. I then called  the Secretary of Defense’s aide and had our meeting moved up till tomorrow. I wanted to surprise you.”

Her eyes softened over the water glass she’d changed to after her one tequila. “How long can I keep you?”

“The rest of our lives.” Pepper replied with a open joyful look, kissing the back of Natasha’s fingers that had been entwined with hers the whole meal. “But I’m only in Washington till noon tomorrow.” her eyes then darkened and the sick yellow as the extremis that was still in her system bled into them. “A group attacked one of the villages where our new water purification systems was. Tony is going over to personally fix it and we will be meeting with a few more town and village leaders to set up more of them. I just have to talk him out of setting up sentinels to guard each system.”

Natasha shrugged. “Killing bastards that would deny people, children safe drinking water is no crime.”

Pepper rolled her eyes calming down. “I didn’t say it was. You know that placing a weapon like the sentinel there would just attract more trouble. These water systems are supposed to promote peace and help people. I wanted to do this to balance all the evil we are finding as we dig into Hydra. To put some good in the world.”

“I know. You want to erase some of the red in this worlds ledger. I more than understand. But there are still people out there that only want to cause pain and chaos and they will wave any banner they can find to justify it.”

She sighed. 

“Maybe have some non lethal defenses put in. Like a water jet or tear gas. The volts in my spider bites are a good deterrent.”  
Pepper leaned over and kissed her. “See this is why I keep you around.”

“And I thought it was just for my good looks and the faces Tony makes”

Pepper roared with laughter as Natasha mimicked one of the faces. 

 

PPPPPPPPPPPPPP

 

Pepper shoved the loose bits of hair behind her ears panting as she answered the phone. “What do I owe the pleasure?” she asked with a smile.

“Steve and I are going dark. They’re making their move I’ll contact you as soon as I know more.” There was a pause. “ _ люблю тебя  _ (I love you) _ ” _ Was added softly before the call ended. 

She put away the phone and looked at the children she’d been working alongside. While Tony had been setting up the fourth of ten new water systems, now with several nasty but non-lethal defenses, she was helping with other projects that needed to be done. Getting to work with her hands and physically burn off her worry had been helping. Now she made an excuse and went to find Tony.

“Get this done quickly. Nat and the Cap are in trouble.” She spoke softly not saying full names to draw less attention.

He looked at her. “They are showing their hand? But we don’t have everything in place.”

“I know and I know how dangerous it is but you and me are hitting the nearest  base as soon as you finish.” She glared at him forcing her eyes to change color. “Don’t argue.”

He shook his head. “You’ve been practicing. I told you not to.”

“And how many times have you listened to me when I told you not to do something? I know Cho and Betty are working on a cure but they’ve hit a wall. The serum they made gives me control and use of the powers so long as I’m careful.” 

“Going to that base is not being careful.” He replied not even touching the first part. 

“I plan on using Nat’s training more than my power you know.” She raised an eyebrow.

He sighed but knew the argument was a lost cause so finished what he was working on. 

 

PPPPPPPPPPPPP

 

They were moving toward the second Hydra base when they heard the news of the Triskelion falling. Tony was more than pissed to learn they had stolen his repulsors to fly them. His rage took three more destroyed bases to cool. 

Once he was calm enough they returned to see Steve in the hospital. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I lied. Steve and Pepper clear the air.

Pepper was silent as Tony greeted Steve and checked in on him. As he made snarky comments to Steve’s new ally. 

 

“Miss Potts.” Steve finally greeted once Tony had stolen Sam’s interest with wing designs. He’d gone through the security feeds of the attack on the flight back. 

 

She didn’t look up from the tablet cradled in one arm. She took a deep breath. “There is part of me that wants to rage, that wants to blame all this mess on your pig headed, macho, lone wolf ego. I want to strangle you for setting off this powder keg too soon and getting 8,976 people killed. 15,023 injured and 19 people are still missing. IF you had been a little more trusting of this team….” She took another deep calming breath. “I understand your suicidal tendencies are due to severe PTSD and survivors guilt, but I am still pissed.”

 

She lowered her tablet to her side and looked him in the eyes. “Your rash actions nearly killed the most important person in my life. I may never be ready to forgive that.” Pepper turned and walked out of the room. 

 

“Steve,” Tony said somberly, “You crashed that plane because you lost Barnes. I’m pretty sure if anything happens to Nat that Pepper will burn this world down.” the inventor chuckled. “It may be wrong, but I’d be right at her side. No matter what happens or what Pep chooses. No matter what the world says I will always be on her side, because for years,  she was the only one on my side.” Tony smiled at the door. “I’ve done the math and if it’s Pepper versus the world. All my chips are on her.” 

 

He walker to the door but stopped in the threshold looking back. “Even though she’s scared and pissed right now you both still have a home with the Avengers.” He put on his sunglasses. “Oh and by the way now you know why Pep gave us those contracts. The one you threw in her face. The one that could have seen Barnes free months ago if you had sided with us. That was because between calming Hulk, getting her mind attacked, and shooting Loki, Pepper found Hydra during our first fight. Those signatures insured our names have nothing to do with Hydra. Unlike all SHIELD agents” The long stare he gave Steve before walking out to the man Tony was really saying that he was going to be the press whipping boy again. He was the public face of SHIELD. 

 

“What do you get a billionaire, who all but runs the world when you need to grovel?” Sam asked looking at Steve. 

 

“Sam the last time I bought anything for a dame was 70 years ago.” He ran his hand through his hair. “Peggy always liked new guns though I’m sure Miss. Potts is as likely to take a shot at us as Peggy would have.”

 

“Steve these people are your friends. From what I understood of that they have been fighting these guys for years. You had the chance to be a part of that and turned it down. Why?” He gave puppy eyes to get him talking. 

 

The larger man sighed. “I was scared.” He said in a rush. “Is that what you wanted to hear? That Captain America was terrified. That She was right!” He was getting truly angry now, but Sam set calmly. The angry mouth often said what you were really thinking. “I didn’t want to survive! I…. I didn’t know how.” Big fat tears came to his eyes. “I don’t know how to live without Bucky.” 

 

He looked at Sam. “You know the real reason I moved here?” Sam shook his head. “I took this assignment to get away from them. They, “ He ran his hand through his hair again. “ they are my friends. It just hurt to be with them.” There were more tears in his eyes but they didn’t fall. “Clint and Nat, the way they share jokes and stories. Telling half tidbits and odd phrases that make the other react. That was the kind of bond we had. One that was centuries old and forged over and over in the hottest fires. Tony and Bruce is like watching Bucky and Howard. Bruce is a genius and way smarter than Bucky wa… is…” He looked down. “But the way he looks at Tony when that asshole has a brilliant idea is the same way my best friend would look at Howard.” 

 

There was a long period of silence. Sam’s training told him to wait it out. That there was more poison Steve needed to share. Finally after the ticking of his watch was about to drive Sam insane Steve spoke. His voice was soft as if he didn’t want the words to be heard. “I thought I loved Peggy. Since the day I met her I thought I loved her. I….” He swallowed. “The hardest part was the rarest. It was the days when Miss. Potts was there. The way they look at each other. The way they somehow still see us but we are no longer the focus. How they… I don’t know Sam.” He sighed. “I can’t explain it, but when Miss. Potts and Nat are in the same room you can feel it. That is what love looks like. That is what love feels like and it hurts. It hurts more than anything I have ever felt. To know that there has never been a person in my life I have felt that way about. To know that the love I felt for Peggy wasn’t enough.” There was another silence but much shorter. “If Tony died, she would live on for Nat. Not just that I think she would kill the people that killed him and anyone that got in her way. When I look at Pepper Potts I…. I fell small. Like a scared kid.”

 

“Steve, that day you and Natasha showed up on my door, I let you in thinking I would die. I was terrified. I had no hope of making it through that. What could one guy do against super agents and a guy that kicked Captain America’s ass? You make me feel small. You make everything I have done and suffered feel insignificant. But I’m not scared by that. I’m inspired. This man that could do anything, that could be talking to anyone is here with me. Wants ME at his side. I might feel small at your side but I also feel brave and important.” Sam stood and clasped Steve’s shoulder. “Think it over while I go find whatever sludge they call coffee around here. Miss. Potts has Tony on her side and you have me.” 

 

Steve sat quietly until Sam was back. “So what are we going to do?” he asked handing over a cup. 

Steve gave a small smile and pushed an until now unused button on his phone. “Jarvis, what kind of gun does Pepper like. And can you get us transport to the team?”

 

“Miss. Potts prefers revolvers. The blow-back pattern makes it harder to identify the shooter.” the robotic butler answered. “Sir’s flight is being delayed to technical difficulties. Your car is waiting outside.”

 

The screen went dark as a man in a suit opened the door. He pushed in a wheelchair with a wrapped package in the seat. “Your package sir.” The man handed the gift to Sam and helped Steve into the chair. 

  
  


PPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

 

Pepper looked at the car that pulled up alongside their plane. “Jarvis you are taking on too many of my and Tony’s character traits.” She told the AI as the two men boarded. Steve was assisted into the seat facing hers. 

 

“Hello ma’am. We weren’t properly introduced I’m Sam Williams.”

 

She took the offered hand. “Virginia Potts, though call me Pepper.” She replied with a smile. “Natasha approves of your friendship. Though she also blames you for Steve not accepting any of her blind dates.” Sam blushed. 

 

“Ma’am I trust Nat with my life but one date was enough.” Steve told her. 

 

Pepper laughed. The laugh was cut off as the tension from earlier returned. 

 

Steve handed over the wrapped box. “I’m sorry. I’m sorry for not trusting you. For blowing up like I did at that meeting. I felt trapped and scared. I didn’t know any thing and I didn’t belong here. I….”

 

“He wanted to die in the crash and join Barnes.” Sam said for him. 

 

His head lowered in shame, shoulders bunching. “As I came by the tower it brought up so much of what I lost. So many good memories that hurt. Like glass shards in my heart.”

 

Pepper sat the box aside and took his hand. “I didn’t help the situation much. Since we are oversharing I should tell you a small part of me was glad you didn’t sign. That you weren’t under my care. Not for anything you did. Howard warped and shaped Tony in ways that I have been working years to undo. I wanted distance between you so Tony would never feel inadequate again. Howard had you on a pedestal. Tony tried his whole young life to live up to your image. To mean as much to his father as you did. He never could and I wanted to protect him.” She tucked a strand of hair. “It was petty and wrong but that’s why I have been so cold to you.”

 

Steve gave a small smile squeezing her hand. “I understand. I have done the same thing for my friends. I’m usually not as elegant as you though. I punched a guy out for calling Howard a freak. I’ve cold shouldered and out right fought people to defend the Comandos.” His face turned serious. “You make me feel like that little guy from Brooklyn again. I am helpless compared to you. I haven’t felt that way in years and it terrified me. But my therapist also made me see that having someone like you in my corner could keep me strait. And if the smartest people I know are back you then who is the dumb muscle to question it?”

 

“Let’s get something clear Steven Grant Rogers. You are to never call yourself dumb again.” She told him in a voice that sounded nothing like his mothers but had the same feeling. “You are a brilliant strategist and tactician. If you agree to join my team I will give you one chance. If you ever go off the radar for more than a few hours I will implant a tracking chip like I did with Tony.: She added with a small grin. “You will keep you phone or comms on you and charged at all times. I have had more than enough of losing people who I care about and their friends. I hope one day you can move from the later list to the former.” She sat back crossing her legs and opening the package. “Your contracts will be waiting when we land. IF you have issue with them this time Steve maybe you can actually read them and then we can discuss the contested points like adults?” she raised an eyebrow at him making Steve blush. Sam meanwhile was trying to hold in laughter.

 

Pepper pulled a handgun out of the box. She looked up at the boys with a smirk. “Jarvis must like the two of you. A Colt Python in this condition is hard to come by.” She looked the weapon over. “I’ll pull Tony out of the wiring and tell him Jarvis has been scheming.”

**Author's Note:**

> This has become a thing. I have no clue what is going to happen with Infinity wars/End game.


End file.
